halofandomcom-20200222-history
Unggoy
The UnggoyHalo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 191 - "Unggoy: the Elite name for the Grunt race". are a diminutive race of subordinate warriors in the unified conglomerate races of the Covenant. The Humans have termed such warriors Grunts, because of their speech patternsHalo 1 Orange Grunt Action Figure and their status in Covenant society. Rank Overall The Grunts are the lowest tier of the Covenant rank hierarchy, and are despised by Jackals, and by a political standpoint, are expected to obey the commands of Elites without hesitation. This unwavering faithfulness is enforced by the threat of punishment, although on the battlefield, such social protocols are often ignored. The Grunts are subdivided into sub-rankings. Lower ranked Grunts can often be ignored in lower difficulty settings, while higher-ranked Grunts often can be formidable adversaries in combat and show signs of leadership capability. Rank Structure Grunts have several classes: *'Minor Grunts:' Wear orange armor and are basically used as cannon fodder. *'Major Grunts:' Wear crimson armor and are veterans that are sometimes seen commanding a few other lesser Minor Grunts. They are more skilled in combat than Minor Grunts, but are still cannon fodder all the same. *'Gunner Grunts:' Wear green armor. Their main purpose seems to be to set up and man Plasma Cannons, and sometimes the occasional Fuel Rod Cannon *'Special Operations Grunts:' (SpecOps) Wear jet-black armor and are commanded by the Special Operations Elites. They have been known to wield Fuel Rod Cannons more frequently than the other Grunt types. It should be noted that these are highly-skilled in combat (relatively) and that they are less likely to panic in combat situations than other Grunts. *'Ultra Grunts:' Wear white armor and seem to be field commanders for other Grunts, but have no control whatsoever over the other Covenant races. Like the Ultra Elites of matching opulent armor, they are strong opponents. Furthermore, Ultra Grunts seem to throw Plasma Grenades more profusely than their subordinates. *'Heretic Grunts:' Wear a different armor than the Covenant Grunts. They wear a brown armor that has a methane tank that you can clearly see on its back. The tanks pulses a noticeably electric blue color.They also have a slightly larger mouthpiece for the methane tank. They are equal in all ways to the Covenant Grunts but favor the Needler and the Fuel Rod Cannon. Combating Grunts Grunts are no real danger to any player, but can be annoying, as they damage you very slightly, but they can knock your aim off, or generally distract you. It is easiest to shoot their back, as it is roughly on eye-sight level (the level where the cross-hairs automatically return). Curl-backs do not have such a feature, so they are harder to dispatch of quickly. As in pure shooting terms, the SMG, and other automatic/semi automatic rifles are efficient. Grenades are useful, as Grunts tend to stay together. In most levels, if you are not careful, the grunts will try to find a mounted weapon and take advantage of it, so be sure to take them out. Low level grunts when hit with a plasma grenade it will sometimes flee to the nearest elite for comfort, (injuring the elite and always killing the grunt), or sometimes attempt to run to the player and kill them in a suicidal attack. In the books, when a grunt's methane tank is hit by a bullet, an explosion usually ensues. It is yet unknown whether this will be in Halo 3. Grunts are usually easy to dispatch but sometimes can pose a real threat when encountered in large numbers. Grunts of every rank have been known to toss plasma grenades, and higher ranked grunts throw them more profusely. Vehicle Compatibility *Ghost(Halo 2 and 3 only) *Shadow (Seen in Halo 2 E3 demo, have animation but not used)http://forums.bungie.org/halo/archive24.pl?read=698700 *Shade (Halo 1 only) *Shielded Plasma Cannon (Halo 2 only) *Plasma Cannon (Halo 2 only) Grunt Anatomy and Physiology ]] '']] Grunts are approximately 5' tall and are relatively weak when compared to other Covenant species. However, they are quite strong for their size. They can easily walk either upright on two legs, or on all fours. While carrying arms, they are forced to walk upright so that they may support their weapons with their hands, but while trying to flee, or while patrolling without a weapon drawn, they will use their over sized arms as forelegs to add speed or stability to their gait. Grunts have hooves on their three-toed feet, their skin is leathery and purple-gray, and they have thick, luminescent, light-blue bloodHalo: The Flood, page 27 (possibly because of the methane they breathe and the chemical reaction within their bodies). If you look at a Grunt's blood on the floor with a flashlight, you'll see that it's completely transparent. They have a single claw that protrudes from each elbow, but its function is unknown, since there are no known instances where it was used in combat. Even though they are small and not very agile, they are surprisingly strong -- they can carry and fire a Fuel Rod Cannon or a Rocket Launcher on their shoulder without toppling over. Grunts have average eyesight and hearing, but they seem to have a very well developed sense of smell, discovered from in game dialogue. This excellent smelling capability is, however, hampered by the Grunt's methane mask over its face. The Grunts' home world is a cold, swampy planet with a methane atmosphere and naturally occurring pillars of fire. The cold nature of their planet makes them highly covet any source of heat they can find. Since their natural environment is methane-filled, they have to carry tanks of methane in their armor to breathe. Without this breathing apparatus, they will suffocate in a "normal" atmosphere. They have also been seen inhabiting large environment domes that have airlocks and methane filters for them to breathe while not in armor.Halo: The Flood, page 60 Due to their bodies' acclimation to breathing methane gas, their voices are high-pitched and squeaky, sounding comical to many other races. Grunts aren't ones to skip a nap, and are found sleeping around the Control Room on Installation 04 during daylight hours. If you are playing in Legendary and you run away from Grunts, sometimes they go back to sleep. Resupply Tanks Grunts are obviously hampered by their need to breathe methane, and so the Covenant have had to ship resupply containers filled with methane. They are positioned wherever Grunts are stationed, and UNSC personnel can use the explosive methane to their advantage. Culture Grunts were one of the original races of the Covenant, serving as soldiers and laborers in all different fields, and their original culture has been all but erased by their incorporation into the Covenant. They are obedient, loyal, and hard working, though not overly intelligent or creative. They are one of the most sociable of the Covenant races, possessing a strong pack mentality, which causes them to present a formidable danger when encountered in large numbers. Grunts are essentially a slave race, who obey the other Covenant races out of fear, because they have no political power in Covenant society. However, within the Grunt community there is a strong hatred of other species, especially Jackals (this excludes the Elites because they might be the only race in the Covenant that treat them with a certain amount of respect and dignity), and a belief that someday a tall, dynamic Grunt leader will lead them to freedom on a methane-rich paradise world. It has been indicated that at some time in the Covenant's history, there was a Grunt Rebellion, which was quelled, thanks in part to an Arbiter who was named during that period for that purpose. Due to their low status, Grunts are not permitted by the Elites to possess family names. They do value their ties to their offspring, but are usually separated from their families at an early age by the requirements of their service to the Covenant. The Grunts resent this greatly, but are unable to muster any response. In the meantime, the Grunts generally follow a few short, simple guidelines given to them by the Elites; namely "When in doubt, shoot" or "Stay out of the way, live another day." Grunts feel safe when in large numbers or led by an Elite, though if the Elite or most of the squad dies, or if a superior enemy gets too close, they tend to panic and flee. This exposes a vulnerable backside, where a single melee attack with any weapon will kill them. It should be noted that the Heretic Grunts, unlike its brethren, will not flee in combat if the enemy approaches, which is likely due to the fact that when heretic Grunts are faced, you are playing as an Elite, which is a race they know about. It is unknown how they would react to the Master Chief, an enemy they know very little about. Trivia *In Tagalog, the language spoken in the Philippines, "unggóy" means "monkey".http://dictionaries.travlang.com/ *In ''Halo: Combat Evolved, there was a "curl-back" design for the Grunt life support system that occurred on all ranks. This variation is not in Halo 2. It could have been a traditional difference between male and female grunts. Possibly a suit was made by the time of Halo 2 that accommodated both sexes. The differentiation between the two appearances has never been stated. * In Halo: The Flood, a group of Grunts coordinate a well timed attack against the Master Chief. A group of them dropped onto him and tried to remove his helmet while another lit a Plasma Grenade. Their goal was to drop the grenade into the Chief's suit, though they failed. This is particularly noteworthy as Grunts are typically shown as unintelligent canon-fodder; incapable of functioning like a military unit without the presence of a higher ranked Covenant race. * During the Covenant Civil War, Grunts, having the lowest status in Covenant society, were too afraid to openly pledge support for one side. Thus, Grunts in Halo 3 will fight for both sides. *What they lack in power and size they make up for it with great numbers and sheer tenacity. * Somehow, Grunts may be stronger then some Marines as they can carry Fuel Rod Cannons/Guns. When Corporal Locklear tried to lift a Fuel Rod Gun in Halo: First Strike, it was too heavy but grunts in game carry Fuel Rod Cannons/Guns with no problem. * In the level Gravemind, a single Grunt is the protector of the hidden skull. This Grunt is one of the most dangerous enemies in the game because he is completely invisible and fires a fuel rod cannon. You best change of killing him is a lucky Carbine headshot * In Halo 3 grunt rebreathers appear to be able to be knocked off as seen in a screenshot released by bungie Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Covenant Species Category:Grunts